An Unwavering Love
by sammijo2012
Summary: As of right now, Lana's life is about as complicated as it gets, the boy she put all of her trust in returns after nearly 3 years, just in time to help her get through the pain of a broken family. Why such a secret was kept from her? She has no clue. Why her brother is suddenly on the offensive about her rekindled friendship with James?It may have something to do with him being alm
1. Chapter 1

Lana sat on the edge of her open window quietly taking in the changes that fall brought on. With everything that was happening lately, she sometimes wished that she could be like the trees on the edge of their property; stable, but ever-changing. She heard her room door open and caught a whiff of her intruder's telltale cologne.

"Listen Zach, I know exactly why you're here, and it won't work. Tell them that I want a week to decide, but until then, no pestering me. I've had enough of their 'interferance'," she spoke as calmly as she could and didn't turn around until she heard the door click shut.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't like the news came as a shock to her, but it was still pretty damn infuriating.

Everyone in town knew the story of Ryan and Laura Andretti. She was hired on as the nanny to take care of his children Zach and Jenna after his wife died during childbirth. Even though he his heart had been seemingly shattered, Zach was four and Jenna was just a week old, Ryan had a business to run and hiring a nanny seemed like the only understandable option. When he married her within three months' time? People didn't question it, they figured she had helped him through his grief and the two had fallen in love. She had become a mother to his children, and he wanted her role to be permanent. But when she popped out a baby seven months later, people started talking.

Lana Ryan Andretti was an insanely adorable and unnaturally calm child, completely clueless to the excitement surrounding her birth.  
Her father adored her, for she was daddy's baby girl and her brother took on the role as her protector from a young age. Throughout her childhood, she was oblivious to the outside stares and whispers from people all across town. It was kind of obvious, Zach and Jenna both had straight black hair just like their mother, with their father's green eyes while Lana seemed to have inherited her mother's icy blue stare and her father's unruly blonde hair. She adored her older siblings none the less, not every brother and sister had to look alike. It wasn't until the age of 10, when she first met James Nevins and he mentioned something he'd overheard in town, that she realized what was staring her right in the face, and finally understood the concept of half-siblings. To the ten year old Lana, it didn't matter that Zach and Jenna had different mommy, the only important thing was that she loved them both dearly and that they felt the same way.

Many people would think that because of the closeness in age Jenna and Lana would be inseparable, but this was not the case. Jenna preferred to be pampered, stay indoors, and do girly things all while Lana was out following her brother and his friends everywhere and becoming one of the guys. The sisters never had a reason to disagree, they just minded their own hobbies, that is, until both girls developed a crush on Zach's new best friend.

As Lana thought back on it, James Nevins seemed to be the catalyst for all life-changing events. He was fourteen, older, extremely cute, and the two hit it off so well, that even Zach was jealous of his sister for a while for 'stealing' his new friend. Her brother eventually got over it, realizing that he wasn't being replaced, and the three formed a very tight bond. This of course had Jenna feeling left out and from then on, she vowed to do everything in her power to sway James' attention away from her younger sister. Little did she know, her actions would cause turmoil for her family in the future.

In all honesty, when the truth came out, Lana was relieved. Her suspicions were confirmed, but she wasn't upset about it. Zach took the news calmly, disappeared for a few days to gather his feelings, and when he came back, he acted like nothing had happened. Jenna's reaction however, was the final blow that shattered the glass house they had all been living in. Finding out that her father had been screwing Laura all along, even while her mother was pregnant, sent Jenna into a rage that no one could get her out of. The impact of her actions were worse than when she outed Lana and Jame's secret three years ago, causing an irreversible rift between herself and her sister. Lana could understand her sister's rage, but with it tearing her family apart, she knew that something was bound to happen soon. She just hoped that she would be prepared to handle the stress of it all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Coming back to Louisiana had been the second hardest decision that James had ever made. The first being his decision to leave the one person he truly loved behind so that she would be able to heal.

*3 years earlier*

When he arrived in Wolverhampton, England at the age of twenty, Jame's was emotionally destroyed and consumed by guilt. He looked for fights and continuously let himself get beat up and left in dark alleys. That was exactly how Liam Payne and Zayn Malik found him one night after exiting through the back door of a club, trying to make a quick escape from the fangirls.

"The fans are getting worse...", Zayn stopped mid-sentence when he saw what seemed to be a body lying on the ground near a dumpster.

"You think he's alive?" asked Liam.

"He looks to be breathing, we need to get him to a hospital asap," was Zayn's reply as each boy grabbed a side.

A few hours later, James woke up in a hospital bed with two guys fast asleep in chairs against the wall. The last thing he could remember was Lana's face before he got knocked out cold. It had become a habit, look for the biggest badass and then piss him off. He needed it because it reminded him of how he had hurt her. The guilt just eating away at him. All of a sudden, a pretty brunette lady walked in and upon realizing he was awake, hurried over to him.

"Oh, dear. How are you? You gave us all quite a scare. You're lucky my son found you when he did, James you lost a lot of blood. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"She was rambling on and he knew it.

"Look lady, I'm sure the ER nurses have told you that I've been in and out of here a lot these past few days. I don't have to explain myself to anyone, not them, and especially not you." He scoffed at her, "Also, how the hell do you know my name?"

At that moment the door opened and James saw someone he hadn't bothered to see since he'd gotten here, his father.

"Well son, Maryann here is your stepmother, and it's about time ya meet her. I don't know if it was a coincidence or sheer dumb luck that her son Liam and his friend were the ones that found you. Now, would you mind explaining to me how the fuck you ended up here?"

His father was mad, very mad. For an Irishman, he hardly ever swore. At least not in the few times that he'd seen him over the years. When his mother told him that his father had moved to England, he jumped at the chance to get away from everything, only he hadn't gotten across to the part of actually visiting his father yet. He'd known that his father remarried and that the woman had a famous son or something. Never did it cross his mind that his step-brother was Liam Fucking Payne, the goody-two-shoes member of One Direction. So he opened his mouth and recounted his tale to his father and step-mother, glad that the two pretty boys were still asleep.

"It started about a year ago really, when I realized I was in love with Lana Andretti..."

Liam Payne knew he should do something to let the hospital room's other occupants know that he was awake, but he was too damn interested in hearing what the idiot in the hospital bed had to say. How the bloody hell was he supposed to know that the kid he and Zayn had saved would turn out to be his step-brother? His train of thought was interrupted as Jame's finished his story.

"I left, it's simple, staying there would hurt her even more, she needs her space."

Liam had no idea what to expect when the idiot opened his mouth, but the story that he'd just heard surely was not it. He noticed that Zayn had seemed to waken to listen to the tale. For the first time in his life, Liam Payne actually felt like genuinely breaking down and crying because of someone else's pain. Maybe it was best that James was here, he sounded like he needed a few new mates.

"Should we let them know we're awake? Or should we see how this plays out?" asked his best mate in a soft whisper with his eyes still closed.

"Fake a groan, then pretend to wake me up. It's time we formally introduced ourselves."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lana Banana, that guy is staring at you!"

Lana Andretti turned and saw a seemingly familiar guy studying her. It was always the same, not to be narcissistic, but she was a very attractive female and the guys flocked to her. Yet, none seemed to be keepers, especially once she brought Micah into the picture. She turned to her best friend and sighed.

"He's cute, but rarely any of them seem to impress Micah, so I might as well give up. You're godson is a tough one to please."

"Darling, that child takes after his oh-so-charming Uncle, once he hears Zach's opinion on a guy, that's it. BAM! Your son automatically thinks your brother's word is law."

"You're right Nay, my son would swear that Zach is a god or something, and the kid is only a year and a half! But honestly, the one that can impress him would definitely be a keeper."

Zayn Malik had been walking back from the bathroom when he overheard the conversation. He'd seen Liam staring and when the females started talking, he put two and two together. It was time for recon. They'd just arrived in Louisiana about a week ago to finalize the deal on a house for himself, Liam, and Liam's step-brother James. James also happened to be the boy that broke the gorgeous blonde's heart, and apparently he'd unknowingly left her alone to raise the child that had started it all.

"Liam, mate, stop staring at her! I mean, once James shows up, it'll be kind of obvious that you know everything, well from his side at least."

"I can't help it, I just feel so damn bad for her. I mean after everything, I can't help but wonder how she's managing?"

"Well, from what I overheard, it seems like she had to recollect herself. Mate, she's got a kid that's a few months away from two years old. Ring any bells?"

"Bloody fucking hell! She didn't go through with it?"

"Clearly not, now why don't you boys explain who the hell you are and why exactly do you know so much about my darling little sister and my oh-so-adorable nephew?"

Both boys looked up to see who had spoken and were met with an emerald stare from a haughty looking female.

"The name is Jenna Andretti boys, and if you don't mind, stop the gawking. I know I'm a looker." She scoffed at them.

Both boys were thinking the same thing, Jenna was a exactly like James had described, a bloody beautiful self absorbed bitch.

"Liam Payne, nice to meet you Miss Andretti," he extended his hand which she batted away, which he was expecting.

"I stand corrected, I don't give a flying fuck about who you are. Explain to me why I shouldn't march over there and tell my sister about her new stalkers."

"We aren't stalkers, I'm Jame's step-brother. We moved into town about a week ago, our band retired and we figured it was time for a change of scenery."

"James! As in James Nevins? He's back? And you're his step-brother? Interesting indeed." She bit her lip and tapped the table for a few seconds before as if in deep thought before she replied "Well boys, thanks for that interesting tidbit of information, I'll keep my mouth shut to my sister, but you should definitely go introduce yourselves."And then she walked away. Zayn stared at her open-mouthed and Liam realized that the 'Bradford Bad Boy' had finally met his match and hadn't fully comprehended what just happened.

"Don't look now, but your whore, ummm...i mean sister is talking to the boy with the staring problem."

"It always happens, if a guy seems like he'll make it through Micah, she interferes. In this case, she's early though, I haven't even spoken to him."

"Well, he is damn cute, and his friend, oh my gods, that boy is fine."

"Nayyyy, chill. You can look but you can't touch, I don't want to lose you as my future sister-in-law."

Both girls started laughing and gathering up their trash so that they could leave. Not paying attention, Lana ran smack dab into the brown-eyed cutie. She blushed and tried to compose herself, but Renee's gasp didn't make the situation any better.

"Hello, I wanted to introduce myself earlier, I'm Liam Payne and this is my best friend Zayn Malik. We were wondering if you lovely ladies would fancy a walk to your vehicle?" Zayn's mouth had dropped again. NEVER had he heard Liam have that much game. He must really be interested in the beautiful blonde. And by the blush on her face, she was impressed but timid.

When he introduced himself, it clicked. They were the boys from the recently retired One Direction. What the hell were they doing all the way in Louisiana?


	5. Chapter 5

It still a amazed Renee Markkos how good her fiancé was with their godchild. Never in a million years did she expect to run into her biggest enemy from middle school three years ago, much less befriend her, become the godmother to her child, and get engaged to her older brother. In a way you could say that Lana Andretti changed her life and she remembered how it all happened as if it was yesterday.

3 years earlier

She'd heard the whispers that her old eighth grade nemesis Lana Andretti was pregnant with James Nevins' love child, but to actually discover it to be true blew her mind. How the hell could Laura of all people have been that stupid? She was barely sixteen! Looking at the clearly embarrassed blonde across the room, she suddenly felt guilty for the way she'd treated her when they were younger. Having Renee as an enemy was enough, but the fact that her own sister would go out of her way to destroy her out of pure jealousy was horrifying.

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here, I just felt the need to talk to you and apologize for everything that went down in Jr. High."

Nayy looked at Lana, she had been too deep in her own thoughts to realize the other girl had moved to the seat right beside her.

"I appreciate it, and I want to apologize too, if I had know how bad your sister was out for blood, I never would have pushed you that much." She was surprised at how genuine the words that were coming out of her own mouth were. She watched as Lana slowly released the breath she had been holding, and then she actually smiled.

"Good, I kind of want to put that all behind us but.."

"Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone that the rumors are somewhat true. That's your business. But I am going to ask what happened. Cause from what it looks like to me, you hardly talk to your sister, you lost your best friend, and you only have your brother left. You need someone, and I'm offering, mostly because I want to take a crack at your sister myself."

Nayy watched as Laura looked dumbfounded for a second, then composed her self and offered her hand. They shook on it just as the nurse called Lana to the back. Lana's jaw completely dropped when Nay got up to go with her, telling the nurse that she was there for moral support.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She looked at Lana sternly.

"I thought you were here for an appointment?"

"No, I was waiting for my mom to finish with hers, but you need me more. And anyways, she drove here, I'll just ride back with you."

"That might me awkward, Zach brought me but he had to be somewheres, he's picking me up."

Nay inwardly groaned, she should have realize earlier that befriending Lana meant putting up with Zach. Not that she didn't like him, he was just very overprotective of Lana, and sometimes it got annoying.

"Eh...oh well. I think once he realizes that I mean no harm to y'all, just your sister, hell relax a little."

Both girls busted out laughing just as the doctor walked in.

"Well Ms. Andretti, are you ready to find out what you're having?"

Right as they walked out the revolving doors, a brand new red truck pulled up and out of it came Zachary Andretti. He looked at Lana like she had three heads when he saw her laughing with Renee Markkos, her old enemy, but didn't say anything. He was too worried about what the doctor had to say.

"So, my favorite sister, please tell me you're carrying my godson in there?"

"Well, Zach, I hate to disappoint people, but it looks like...IT'S A BOY!"

He whooped, picked his sister up and twirled her around. Then he set a kiss on her forehead once he'd set her down.

"Damn, mom is going to be disappointed. She really wanted another girl to spoil"

"Oh, by the way Zach, you know Nayy Markkos. Well, she and I got to talking in the office, and as it turns out, she hates Jenna more than I do. So we put our differences aside, and now she's going to be Micah's godmother."

Nayy looked at Lana openmouthed, they had definitely not discussed this.

Zach just gaped at the two, then finally composed himself and opened his arms to Nayy which she awkwardly walked into and returned the hug.

"Welcome to the family Markkos, looks like you and I are going to be co-gods." He winked at her.

"OUCH! FUCK! Lana, that HURT!"He wailed as she knocked his arm.

"Stop being a showoff, not that I wouldn't support any dating between the two of you, but as of right now we have bigger things to deal with, namely dad and Jenna."

Zach looked at his sister and Nayy before responding.

"You're right. Now come on, lets head to the diner, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry Zach."

"Well, you should be too! You have someone else to feed now, and Markkos here could put some meat on her bones."

"Watch it Andretti, or you'll have a godparent divorce on you're hands."

God, was it that long ago since she'd become and impromptu member of the family? It didn't seem like it. But for now, she had bigger things to worry about, like breaking the news of her pregnancy to Zach, and telling the rest of the family who she had seen Jenna talking to. James Nevins was back in town, and it seemed that the wicked bitch was already attempting to dig her claws in.


	6. Chapter 6

"You Bitch!"

"Watch it baby sister, we wouldn't want JJ to learn a bad word," Jenna smirked and continued "and besides, It's about time that the brat meets his father."

"First off, MY son's name is Micah, not JJ or James Junior. Second, I may have told him I needed time, but he stayed gone for three years. Lastly, both of you need to stay the fuck away from my son and I."

"Momma, da aunty ladys not nice?"

"Zach I told you to get him out of here!"

"YOUR kid has decided not to listen to me."

"It's ok Micah, lets go,"the two year old nodded and Lana grabbed his hand and started to walk away but not before turning back to speak to James who had been silent the whole time "I thought maybe you had gotten better, but keep hanging with my bitch of a sister, and I'll never let you see your son. And neither will a judge when he hears the whole story. Trust me."

James just stood there in shock, watching the love of his life walk away with his son. THEIR son. The one he'd thought for sure she'd gotten rid of. He deduced that she must have been estranged from her father for a while because of her choice.

"You know, you have a lot of balls Nevins, I'll give you that."

He had forgotten that Zach was still standing there. He looked at his former best friend openmouthed before replying "Zach, I did what she want-"

"Let me stop you there asshole, YOU left because you thought she was going to have an abortion and you couldn't deal with that. She wanted you gone because she knew you wouldn't look at her the same. But you didn't even have the fucking decency to call and check up on her to see how she was. For three fucking years we heard NOT even ONE FUCKING WORD! And now you think you can just waltz back in here and have her welcome you with open arms just because she kept the kid and you decided to take back telling her you hated her for even considering it? You dealt the fatal blow to any type of relationship with her when you slept with this slut three years ago, and now you're just sticking the knife deeper into our backs by talking to her. LEAVE!"

"I'm not a slut big brother, that would be your precious Lan-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Jen-whore, I may be pregnant, but I can still ruin your face."

James turned to see who had spoken in Lana's defense and was shocked to see Nayy Markkos standing there. He knew right then the exact amount of trouble he was in and sent a silent prayer to the gods asking them for help.

When Nayy told her what she'd heard, she was fuming. But to actually find her Satanic sister sitting pushing her son on a swing while James Nevins watched? Both were very lucky that Zach showed up when he did, or she'd have put the ballsy pair in the hospital.

"You look like you've had one hell of a day, but you should stop attempting to pull your gorgeous hair out of your head."

Lana smiled, the saving grace of this week had been meeting Liam. Granted, while he was James' step-brother, he was nothing like him. His presence was calming, and Micah seemed to adore him.

"Just walked away from ruining the faces of your step-brother and my sister."

"Mas int..intem...intemadasted dem!" Micah giggled.

Liam tried to keep a serious face, but within seconds he was on the ground trying to catch his breath. Lana was also gasping for air, and Micah just looked as if the adults had gone crazy.

That was exactly how Zayn found the three, and he couldn't help but think of how much they looked like a family.


	7. Chapter 7

"You Bitch!"

"Watch it baby sister, we wouldn't want JJ to learn a bad word," Jenna smirked and continued "and besides, It's about time that the brat meets his father."

"First off, MY son's name is Micah, not JJ or James Junior. Second, I may have told him I needed time, but he stayed gone for three years. Lastly, both of you need to stay the fuck away from my son and I."

"Momma, da aunty ladys not nice?"

"Zach I told you to get him out of here!"

"YOUR kid has decided not to listen to me."

"It's ok Micah, lets go,"the two year old nodded and Lana grabbed his hand and started to walk away but not before turning back to speak to James who had been silent the whole time "I thought maybe you had gotten better, but keep hanging with my bitch of a sister, and I'll never let you see your son. And neither will a judge when he hears the whole story. Trust me."

James just stood there in shock, watching the love of his life walk away with his son. THEIR son. The one he'd thought for sure she'd gotten rid of. He deduced that she must have been estranged from her father for a while because of her choice.

"You know, you have a lot of balls Nevins, I'll give you that."

He had forgotten that Zach was still standing there. He looked at his former best friend openmouthed before replying "Zach, I did what she want-"

"Let me stop you there asshole, YOU left because you thought she was going to have an abortion and you couldn't deal with that. She wanted you gone because she knew you wouldn't look at her the same. But you didn't even have the fucking decency to call and check up on her to see how she was. For three fucking years we heard NOT even ONE FUCKING WORD! And now you think you can just waltz back in here and have her welcome you with open arms just because she kept the kid and you decided to take back telling her you hated her for even considering it? You dealt the fatal blow to any type of relationship with her when you slept with this slut three years ago, and now you're just sticking the knife deeper into our backs by talking to her. LEAVE!"

"I'm not a slut big brother, that would be your precious Lan-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Jen-whore, I may be pregnant, but I can still ruin your face."

James turned to see who had spoken in Lana's defense and was shocked to see Nayy Markkos standing there. He knew right then the exact amount of trouble he was in and sent a silent prayer to the gods asking them for help.

When Nayy told her what she'd heard, she was fuming. But to actually find her Satanic sister sitting pushing her son on a swing while James Nevins watched? Both were very lucky that Zach showed up when he did, or she'd have put the ballsy pair in the hospital.

"You look like you've had one hell of a day, but you should stop attempting to pull your gorgeous hair out of your head."

Lana smiled, the saving grace of this week had been meeting Liam. Granted, while he was James' step-brother, he was nothing like him. His presence was calming, and Micah seemed to adore him.

"Just walked away from ruining the faces of your step-brother and my sister."

"Mas int..intem...intemadasted dem!" Micah giggled.

Liam tried to keep a serious face, but within seconds he was on the ground trying to catch his breath. Lana was also gasping for air, and Micah just looked as if the adults had gone crazy.

That was exactly how Zayn found the three, and he couldn't help but think of how much they looked like a family.


End file.
